


Lost in a Store

by Mariana_Monteverde



Series: Ask Time, It Knows Everything About Us… [12]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Christmas, Christmas Fluff, Christmas Presents, Christmas Shopping, Established Relationship, F/M, Harrods
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-21
Updated: 2020-11-21
Packaged: 2021-03-10 01:01:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 544
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27655183
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mariana_Monteverde/pseuds/Mariana_Monteverde
Summary: In October 2003, Pansy and Neville start their Christmas Shopping...
Relationships: Neville Longbottom/Pansy Parkinson
Series: Ask Time, It Knows Everything About Us… [12]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1995172
Comments: 6
Kudos: 4
Collections: Paneville





	Lost in a Store

**Author's Note:**

> For Panevi11e, 30 Days of Prompts!  
> A big Thank you to Gcgraywriter for hosting this amazing fest for November!
> 
> Prompt Used - Map

Pansy Parkinson was going to kill Hermione Granger. The muggle way, with her hands and not her wand, since the muggle-born was so intended in exchanging Christmas gifts, the muggle way with a little twist of magic.

“This is crazy, Nev…” Pansy whispered, “So these are different stores except they don’t have walls.”

Neville was even more confused than she was. “I suppose…”

“And they have everything, from clothing to jewellery, to furniture, to perfume and beauty care?” Pansy asked again.

“If Dean’s information is correct… all that and food and something called muggle tech…” 

“This building seems larger than Hogwarts…”

“And as confusing as the castle was… at least the stairs do not move.” Neville offered, squeezing her hand.

A few seconds later they were surprised by an escalator. “You were saying, Nebbie? Muggle static staircases?” 

Neville groaned, hiding the sound on her hair, as he kissed the top of her head. They watched the muggles just stepping into the first step and raising without moving their legs. And so, they did the same.

“That was fun!” Neville said after a bit, laughing.

Pansy just held tight into him, feeling stranger than entertained, to be honest. “How many of these will we need to climb to get to the pillow department.”

“What do you have in mind?”

“I want to get Hermione a beautiful pillow and charm it to say ‘I’m a witch! I can do magic!’ whenever she has one of her muggle inspired ideas. Like this Christmas shopping.” Pansy complained.

“Maybe in a few weeks, when we’re exchanging gifts, we will look back and say this was an amazing experience.”

Pansy doubted it, but she nodded and kissed his cheek. “If you say so, husband, I shall believe you.”

After half an hour of going in circles and not finding anything they wanted, they stopped for tea. “We will never find the pillows… maybe we should start by some other gift.”

“No, love, we follow the list.” She said and sipped her tea, cinnamon, and ginger.

“Then, let’s ask someone to guide us there,” Neville said.

Pansy scrunched her nose. She did not enjoy asking people for directions, not even in Diagon Alley, much less at Harrods. “Or we can just keep looking for the home furniture and accessories departments.”

“Sure, sweetheart, let’s do that! There are still 6 weeks for Christmas… we have time to come back multiple times if we cannot find everything today.” Neville assured, kissing her hand.

They walked around the different stores for a little bit longer, until Pansy sat down on a bench and groaned. She needed to reapply her shoes cushioning charm but there were so many muggles around. 

Neville stroked her hair, trying to offer some comfort, she assumed. She leaned into his touch, a smile on her lips. Everything would be okay as long as her husband was beside her. And then she saw something.

“Is that a map?” She asked, rushing to the wall across from them. “Thank you, Salazar, it is a map. Come see, Nebbie!” 

Neville approached, wrapping one arm around her waist. “It’s a big map.”

“Because this is an enormous building,” She said, a finger looking through the different floors. “Home and Furniture, Third Floor! Let’s go!”


End file.
